Father's Day
by Rai Sakura
Summary: "I don't know what conflicts that brings you and your father to tear apart. But… I'm sure he'll happy to receive it from you." Platinum said after learning Ruby's and Silver's relationship with their fathers doesn't went well.


**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: PokeSpe © Hidenori Kusaka, Satoshi Yamamoto, Mato**

 **Title: Father's Day**

 **Summary: I don't know what conflicts that brings you and your father to tear apart. But… I'm sure he'll happy to receive it from you.**

 **.**

 **.**

There is supposed to be a Dex Holder meeting in Berlitz mansion. However, two boys whose starter pokemon are water type sulked down, ruining the joyous atmosphere of the reuniting comrades. As the mistress of the house, Platinum might able to do something if she didn't go out of the meeting room just to prepare teas for her seniors and best friends.

Suddenly Ruby flashed back about his father after remembering the name Berlitz. His father mentioned facility research in Goldenrod which was run by Berlitz conglomerate. They had Rayquaza as their research subject. To the point, he recalled how Rayquaza escaped due to his action fighting Zinnia's Salamence. _It was my fault that Rayquaza was released from the facility._ He kept saying in his head whenever that incident popped out in his head. He didn't understand why he couldn't move on despite all bad things was solved. All things in the past can't be changed. There's no need to dwell over it.

On other hand, Silver who watched TV about team Rocket suddenly gripped his hands tightly. He'll defeat team Rocket! He must be! That was Silver's principle after knowing his father's identity. He himself doesn't know whether he should forgive Pryce for what he had done or not. It was his fault for kidnapping Silver until team Rocket used Deoxys just to track Silver and messed with Pokedex Owners. Maybe it was Silver's fault for his desire to know his family or birthplace. He gloomily sighed.

The other ten Dex Holders noticed their gloom expression and began to complain about the unpleasant air in their respective minds. Gold intended to cheer them up to clear up the gloomy air. But Platinum and Sebastian returned and served them some tea. Thus the meeting began.

* * *

 **(Skip time)**

 _Finally, the meeting's over_. Ruby finished his thought by letting out another sigh. "Um, senior Ruby," Ruby titled his head to the source of the voice. It was Platinum. "I heard you are good at knitting. I was wondering if you can help me."

"Oh, sure. First off, you have to-" Ruby responded with a smile and instructed Platinum. Blue and Sapphire wondered, _what happened to the gloomy Ruby just now_. Diamond, Pearl, Gold, and Crystal watched how it's done. After Platinum finished knitting it into a muffler, Ruby questioned, "What's that muffler for?"

"Oh, it is a gift for father's day. The wind in Sinnoh is always cold, after all. What about you, senior Ruby? Do you have something on mind to give to your father?"

"I'll give him a wristwatch!" answered Blue.

"Foods!" exclaimed Sapphire.

"Why are you two the one who's responding? The rich girl is asking the prissy boy, not you two!" commented Gold. "What about you, Super Serious Gal? What do you give to your dad?"

"I usually visit him with some of my favorite flowers." Gold, Platinum, Ruby, Sapphire, Dia, Pearl, and Blue almost gasped and paused for a second. From Crystal's answer, they learnt her father already passed away. Gold comforted her by placing his hand on Crystal's head.

"Senior Ruby," Platinum broke the silence. "do you have any reason why you don't want to? Or do you hate your father by any chance?"

"That's not the reason. It was my fault. Salamence's trainer intended to release Rayquaza by attacking the research facility that was run by Berlitz conglomerate. I attacked it with my Pokémon. However, at the end, Salamance succeeded barged in which ended up releasing Rayquaza. Dad studied the wounds and learnt that I was the one who attacked it. He took the responsibility for me, was banned to take the Gym Leader test for five years, and was ordered to find Rayquaza, making a rift between the both of us. But, the one who caused that rift was… me."

' _Wow, it's the first time I saw Ruby like this, aside to his caring attitude to Sapphire or his duty as Dex Owner. He blamed himself for causing a distance between him and his father. Though at first, he thought that it was entirely 'his father's fault'. Somehow, I can relate it to Silver and Giovanni's case._ _And I guess that's a scar to their hearts.'_ Blue thought, then glancing to Ruby and Silver. ' _Apparently, both of them are still sulking because of their-own-fault event.'_

From Ruby's explanation, Sapphire discovered that the research facility belonged to Platinum's family. On top of that, she had a hunch that Ruby remembered her confession in Mirage Island. "Spill it, Ruby! You DO remember it, do ya?!"

"Enough, Sapph!" Blue stopped. "Ruby has something that he doesn't want to remember well. Just imagined it! If there is a worst memory that lingered in your mind, you attempt to forget but you couldn't. Just give him some time to think. And-"

"Senior Blue… I think the wild girl already understand it. Defending the prissy boy is a good idea. But your method was… a little… harsh." Gold interrupted. Blue took a deep breath then apologized to Sapphire for being harsh.

"Thatz ok!" Sapphire felt guilty for pressing Ruby to the right answer. She realized that learning the truth wasn't always a good idea.

"You are right, senior Blue. I need to think it once more." Ruby responded.

"That's good." Blue thumbed up to her junior. Then he turned to Silver. "What about you, Silver? Are you going to do the same? I'm sure Giovanni would appreciate it." Silver nodded, replying a 'yes'. "Good!" Blue smiled to someone she thinks as a younger brother. "But… what are you two going to give?" asked Blue to Silver and Ruby.

Both Silver and Ruby remained silent. "Um... didn't you tell them to overthink it first?" Crystal sweat-dropped.

"Right… I did say that!" Blue face-palmed. "I'm trying to give them a solution here!"

"Hmm… how about a muffler and a letter? A letter is good to express what is on your mind without saying it directly." suggested Platinum.

"Letter is good, but not muffler. Hoenn is hot, after all. Kanto and Johto... are sometimes hot. It depends on the weather." Crystal cut in. "However, that is a good suggestion. We should let them think it on their own."

"You are right, senior Crystal. Senior Ruby, senior Silver; I will tell something. Actually, my mother worked outside of Sinnoh, my father was rarely home. I thought he abandoned me and confined me here all the time, despite knowing that he intended to keep me safe. Things weren't well between me and father. Somehow, I worked of it so that he would see me growing up. Our relationship went better as he let me go after several events in Canalave city. In any case, I don't know what conflicts that brings you and your father to tear apart. But… I'm sure he'll happy to receive it from you." Platinum smiled to her seniors.

* * *

 **(Later on that night)**

Both Silver and Ruby knew that they will stay at Platinum's house as the Dex Holder meetings are still held in Berlitz residence. Blue, Sapphire, and everybody else has sent package to their dads (Crystal sent flowers to her mom so that her mom will place the flower at the graveyard.)

At first, Ruby and Silver took Platinum's idea as she is the wisest among them. Unfortunately, uncertainties still took their hearts. Some 'what if' thoughts lingered in their head. Both of them sighed as they don't have any choices what to do. At least, they can thank their fathers for saving them. If Giovanni wasn't shielding Silver from fire and aiding Silver in Sinjoh Ruins, he would be doomed by now. If Norman didn't awake Rayquaza, what would happen to Hoenn now?

After overthinking it several times, both of them began to knit muffler for their fathers. Blue slightly smiled when she saw them begin knitting (she also surprised that Silver can knit after being taught by Ruby for a while. Silver is truly a fast learner.) Once they have done, they wrote a letter then sent both packages to Giovanni and Norman.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"Giovanni-sama!" Team Rocket Elite Trio barged in Giovanni's workroom after Giovanni allowed them to come in.

"Ken, Al, Harry. What brings you here?" Giovanni questioned, putting down several papers of report on his hand.

"Here!" the trio handed a package from Silver. Spotting his name on the package, Giovanni accepted it and opened it. It contained a muffler and a letter. He tore the letter and read the content.

 _To: Giovanni_

 _Happy Father's Day. Thank you for saving me twice back then._

 _From your son,_

 _Silver._

Giovanni smiled when he read the letter.

* * *

 **(Hoenn)**

"Dear, there is a package from Ruby."

"Hm? From Ruby?" Norman raised one of his eyebrows as his wife handed him the package. Inside the package was a muffler and a card written:

 _'Happy Father's Day. Thank you for everything.'_

 ** _..._**

Both fathers knew that their sons attempted to say their grateful to their fathers. But they just didn't pick a better words to express it.

 **"Thank you, son." Both fathers smiled to their sons gifts.**

* * *

A/N: actually I already had this kind of idea like years ago and I'm writing it now. Some of it based on my personal experience because my dad and I aren't on the same page. Sorry that I'm kind of venting here.

Review, please!


End file.
